Plan to Protect
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: So this is a story from Matoba's point of veiw, about his feelings for Natsume and what happens in his future in the show along with some of Natusme's future. Not really romance, One-shot.


**So here's another One-shot, this is from Matoba's point of view about Natsume and everything he's said and plans to do. It's both the present and the future in the story. It's not extremely long but it is still pretty decent I think, so this isn't the best thing I've ever written but it's a one-shot so everyone enjoy. There also might be a slight change in the characters personalities if you know what I mean. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou**

* * *

Plan to Protect

I have never lied about how I feel or what I want from Natsume, when I say I'll protect him if he joins me, I mean it. I have wanted Natsume to join my clan for a while now because of his sheer capabilities. If given the proper training I believe he could become an amazing asset to the Matoba clan, but that's not the only reason why I want him to join.

The first time I met Natsume I just thought about him as being a stubborn and annoyingly strong child, but now I know he's more than that. He is a strong willed child that was hurt by everyone around him when he was little which isn't much different then the people that I grew up around, it's something that all people with ability to see youkai go through in their life.

After I finally knew a little bit about him I felt bad for him knowing about everything he had been through and understanding that his life would be even worse than most because his abilities got him handed around as a child, not only did he not have anyone he could trust, but he didn't even have a place he could truly call home for long.

So the next time we met I asked him to join the Matoba clan, I was serious, and it was out of nothing but concern for his own well being, because even thought he was starting to make friends I knew what would happen sooner or later from personal experience and I didn't really want it to happen to someone as gentle and caring as him.

No matter how much I made it sound like Natsume needed to grow up and to stop caring about the youkai, I knew it would never happen and I just wanted him to join with me so I could protect him. Because of his gentleness I believe that he needed to be protected until he could truly protect himself and until he actually grew up. I have been willing this entire time to take care of him because the people around him will one day run from him in fear when they all find out the truth, because it doesn't matter how much they say they can handle your secrets, they never can because they just don't understand the weight that these secrets hold.

Being able to see what should not be seen is a curse as much as it is a gift. This ability to see isn't the same for everyone and out of everyone I've known Natsume's is the strongest, I still can't believe that just by looking he could tell which exorcists were being possessed by the 'ghoul mask' because all I could see was a normal person, he could even hear when the mask was around which was something I definitely couldn't do myself.

I may be talented but the abilities that I have are acquired through a lot of hard work and training, well Natsume's new abilities and the abilities that he has are basically all completely natural. So I still can barely grasp the amount a sheer potential Natsume has, but no matter what he's still amazing.

I have everything ready for when Natsume accepts my invite, and this time I've set it up so he won't refuse because it has become too dangerous to be on his own. From what I heard he was attacked and hospitalized for a few days, so I left a note for him in his room when his family was away. I told him that it he need some where safe for himself that he could stay with me and I told him that it was for the safety for his family and friends because those are the people he cherishes the most even thought I wish he didn't. For some reason even unknown to myself I think he's going to come to me this time.

He came like I had said too, the second he arrived I could tell something was wrong and he was majorly numb. That's the only way I can describe it, as Numb. He looked hurt and almost like he was completely destroyed by what had happened before he came, I thought he was only hurt pretty bad but now I'm not so sure. After I lead him to his room I didn't see him again till midnight when I went to his room to check on him.

When I got to his door, I heard light murmurs coming through it and my heart almost broke, he was actually crying. When I slowly opened the door the second it was open enough I felt two arms wrap around my chest. He was hugging me as he cried loudly; I didn't even think this situation was close to possible because I was sure he hated me. He continued to cry and I didn't ask what was wrong with him, no I just listened to him well waiting for him to be ready to tell me what else had happened. I was sitting on the bed with my arms wrapped around him when the crying subsided and he slowly lifted his head, he looked at me, shifted in place and then he said a quick, "Sorry."

I just lightly squeezed him as he told me about everything that had happened to him, what I didn't want to happen has finally happened. He had decided to tell everyone in a moment of frustration because they weren't running when he said too and at the exact moment a youkai was attack them. So he told them all the truth about what he could see, but they all freaked out and when he went home he was kicked out of his house after collecting his things from the room upstairs. He was desperate and he had found the letter so he decided to head to me.

I just hugged him lightly and tried to calm him down, it was okay now because I would never let anyone or anything hurt him, he was precious to me and I didn't plan on losing him. And from now on** I PLANNED ON PROTECTING HIM.**

* * *

**So I hope everyone enjoyed and once again please review, I love reading your thoughts. **


End file.
